pokefarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eggs
Just added the wiki protection system to both the Eggs page and Summon Items page to prevent vandalism. This protection will be permanant and I ask that all registered users please work with those who dont want to register. If they have information to give that is beneficial to the page then please add it. If they spam you with garbage please send me to there IP and I'll see to it that they are taken care of. Stewcool1 05:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Stewcool1 All eggs for gen I inserted, need descriptions for: Tentacool, Onix, Krabby, Tyrogue, Mime Jr., Smoochum, Elekid, Pinsir, Articuno, Zapados, Moltres, and Mew. Schizorain 14:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Put down a few descriptions for Gen I; all that're left there are Krabby, Smoochum, Elekid, Articuno, Zapdos and Mew. Also updated some of the eggs and wrote up the Gen IV table. Sonjiiiii 11:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) All eggs easily accessed via http://static.pokefarm.org/_img/eggs/XXX.png, XXX being the number of the pokemon born from the egg. EX: 004 = charmander, 005/006 give 404 errors QqPro 07:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That's how I've been putting the eggs in when I have time. Real life has been hectic, which is why I haven't gotten to work on the other generations yet. The only Gen I description that seems to be needed is the Smoochum one. Schizorain 06:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) All gen eggs should be in now. Just need descriptions for some still. And somehow Regigigas was left out of the table lol QqPro 05:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I would just like to say that I can't stand that Nazi attitude from the Pokéfarm Admins, coming here and making threats about banning the users who add to the Wiki. First of all, you can't just make rules and try to apply them to other websites, especially Wikis since we are not doing it for profit, unlike you Admins, or are you going to deny you are making profit out of the Pokemon Company's Name using their Pokemon sprites and names? Anyway, back to the "rules", as I said, you can't just force them to other websites, imagine I make a website and make rules that force you to close PokeFarm... simply ridiculous. Try and Ban me if you can, I'll keep adding info here. Sannse deleting egg images Ok dont know if anyone has thought about this but I saw how Sannse is going to delete the egg and summon pictures, well I had an idea for this http://i940.photobucket.com/albums/ad250/zeldaman101/001.png look, I have put another layer of black on the inside, its now not anyones but my picture now, because I've edited it, if we do this for all of the eggs and scour items , they cant be removed because they will be our imagesGenoWhirl01 11:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's not how it works. Editing it just makes it a derivative work, and doesn't change the the original creator has copyright. I'm going to have to remove images again, and if there are repeated problems, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete this wiki. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) For Fuck's sake! Kolink you can't controlthe whole goddamn internet! Grow up! I don't get it anyways. The egg images are Pokemon images. The egg images are taken from Pokemon and Nintendo, and edited by PokeFarm. If your above statement stands, then we have done nothing wrong here. There are Pokemon wikis aren't there, how is this any different? Pretty much 90% of all wikis deal with copyrighted material. Why is this one being targetted? :You guys fail. There are no official egg images by Nintendo; ever notice how, when you breed, the egg is always a Mystery Egg? The egg sprites used on PokeFarm were made for PF and PF ONLY. Nintendo doesn't seem to care much about their copyrighted material being spread like wildfire; PokeFarm, however, does. I found the missing egg in events; Saiyan Ratatta, This Ratatta is more powerful than it looks! But there is still potential for so much more. Removing the snide "perverts" remark. Hey, is there any way we can delete that "perverts" remark with respect to failed same-sex breeding? Everestsereve 16:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Taken care of. Don't worry, we usually catch trolls here pretty quickly. -Risette May I ask why I cannot edit this page when I am registered? Lug101 (talk) 10:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Solrock egg info I just grabbed a Solrock egg from the lab, it has an ehp of 6630, so add that to your list. Be sure to click me so the poster doesn't get banned Deerling eggs Autumn and Winter Deerling eggs missing - not sure what their image URL would be, or even if they're programmed into the site yet. PF Anon (talk) 19:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) New eggs don't the new eggs for x and y need to be on this page--[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] 12:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC)